


Forever in a Day

by slartibartfast



Category: due South
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Threesome, Threesome - Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slartibartfast/pseuds/slartibartfast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Fraser/Kowalski/Vecchio fluffy first-Christmas fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever in a Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beggar_always](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggar_always/gifts).



It feels like this has been forever but it hasn't.

Ray realises this a week before the day. They're bundled on the sofa with Benny in between them. Kowalski's eyes are closed but he's not asleep; his hand is moving slowly up Benny's thigh, fingers tapping to some imagined beat.

"It's Christmas," Ray announces.

"No shit, Sherlock," Kowalski says without opening his eyes or ceasing his beat. "What gave you the first clue, the Christmas tree or the stupid music Frannie won't stop playing at work?"

"Ray," said Benny with gentle disapproval.

"And this guy was a detective."

"_Ray_."

"I was gonna say, before I was so rudely interrupted," says Ray, "that maybe we should, I don't know. Do something."

"We were going to your house for dinner, Ray," Benny points out and yeah, he's right. His family don't know the whole deal with the three of them, obviously, but they know they're family. Benny and Kowalski, the honorary Vecchios. They'll probably get better treatment than Ray himself. He's pretty sure they won't be roped in to an hour of washing up.

"Yeah, no, I mean just us," he says. "You know. Unwrapping presents by the fireplace, pretty fucking Christmas music in the background, eggnog and leftovers stolen from my place, watching the snow from the bedroom window..."

"You don't have a fireplace," Kowalski says.

Ray rolls his eyes and pitches his voice a little higher to try and pierce that guy's thick skull. "I know that, dumb-ass, I'm painting a damn picture, okay?"

"I think it sounds delightful," Ben says, all soft and smiling. His hand is on the back of Ray's neck now, as warm as his words. "Though I'm sure Diefenbaker would appreciate being involved in the festivities."

"Yeah, of course Dief, not gonna leave the wolf out am I?" He reached out and caught Kowalski's fingers from their incessant rhythm, holding down that constant nervous energy beneath his own palm. Kowalski's eyes opened but he didn't protest and Ray grinned. "What do you say, Kowalski?"

The guy pretends to think about it but a slow smile is spreading already. When Kowalski entwines his fingers tightly into Ray's, he knows he's won. "Strange as it is for you to have a good idea, you might actually have something here."

Benny's smiling like all his wishes just fell in his lap. It feels like it's been forever but this is only the start.


End file.
